The Prophesy of Mentors
by deathsinger
Summary: In the overland lives have been fractured by destruction and sorrow. In the underland, death has taken hold of the peace that it once had. Kings shall fall, heroes shall die, blood of queens shall weep, and the fate of the underland is in jeporedy.
1. Proluouge

**Author's Note: I get it, you hate my stories. Well this one will be better. Oh also, please review.**

**Disclaimer: If I actually own this, then I'm not me. ****(What the hell! That wasn't funny at all!)**

Deathsinger presents

The Prophesy of Mentors

An underland fic

Prologue

Luxa looked out the open window yearning for the presence of Gregor. Seven whole years had passed since the love of her life left her. About a year ago she discovered a new set of prophesies, dangerous and cataclysmic prophesies. She wished Gregor was here more than ever. She was sure he was the one in the prophesy.

The prophesy told of a mighty warrior and a kingly mentor. Both had been scarred by a dark past. The mentor came from the overland and would bring the warrior with him… or her.

Luxa pushed the idea away. Gregor would not fall for another. No matter how old they got, they would remember each other. She needed him, she was sure he needed her too.

She needed the warrior more than ever.


	2. Lonely Boy six years ago, overland

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: The law requires I use this to say I don't own this.**

**Chapter 1: Lonely Boy, Six Years Ago, Overland**

"_Lonely boy, your shadow is the so sad…" –Nirvana (U.K.) "Lonely Boy"_

Gregor sat at his window watching the rain drip past his window. Outside he saw a little boy playing in the mud while his mom shook her head disapprovingly. The young boy reminded him of himself when he was little. He remembered how happy he was, carefree almost, then his father disappeared. Forever, some thought.

But Gregor did not give up. Then one fateful day he and his little sister were sucked into the vast underground expanses of the underland. It was there he led a quest to save his father. Much latter he was yet again whisked away to the underland, where yet again he went on a perilous journey to kill a giant rat. But he found a young baby rat and he could not bring himself to commit such an unspeakable crime.

Gregor was later taken into the underland to find a cure for the curse of the warmbloods. When he got to the "cure" he found Luxa, who had been lost in his last quest, hiding with some mice. Disater struck when the cutters destroyed the "cure". He latter found out that this disease was really a bio-agent created in the underland by Luxa's own grandmother. Gregor and his family returned to the overland only to once again find themselves on the most dangerous quest ever, to find out what was killing the mice. Gregor found out that Bane, who was being raised the clever Ripred, went on a rampage trying to take over the underland. He later knew he must embark on a suicide mission if Bane were ever to be stopped. He emerged victorious, but he lost his friend and flier, Ares, in the struggle. The war ended but his troubles had not ended there, even after he "killed the warrior" his life was miserable.

It had been two years and his father was finally recovering. He had moved into the small town of Turk, New York. He did all he could to keep his family in the state of New York, but he could not keep them in the city.

They lived in a small house, but a nice one. His mom got a job as a doctors' assistant and latter went to collage and finished her degree in nursing. But you see all isn't how it seems, you see here Gregor was an outcast, a city boy in a community of farmers, and was considered weak and stupid. This however was not the case. Because he was always getting picked on his rager sense took over some times and even though he tried to hide it, he was stronger than all of them combined. It scared them.

______________________________________________________________________________

Gregor heard something from the master bedroom, a yelp of extreme pain. He quickly ran to see what happened. There he saw his father on the floor, blood covered his face and chest. His eyes were wide in pain and his mouth was contorted in a horrible way.

"Lizzie, call the hospital! Dad is coughing up blood!" Yelled Gregor. "Damn't, don't die dad I can't go through this again."

Lizzie entered the room talking on the phone.

"Gregor they want to know what's wrong with him!" She exclaimed.

"I don't know, he's coughing up blood, isn't that enough!" Gregor angrily replied.

Lizzie told the hospital that.

"Gregor is he breathing?"

"Barely!"

"How is his heart beat?!"

"How should I know!"

"Is it steady?!"

"Yes, it is!"

"The ambulance is on the way right now!"

______________________________________________________________________________

Gregor waited in the lobby with his mother and sisters. His mom was trying to remain calm, but he knew it was all an act to reassure Boots and Lizzie that everything was O.K.. But it wasn't. He knew that his father was on the operation table and that a doctor would tell them the diagnoses after the operation… even if it was a failure. He didn't like that thought.

Then a doctor approached his mom. He was tall and had deep smile lines even though he was only in his late twenties. But right now he looked gaunt, sad, or maybe scared. Gregor knew that face it was the face of one who had seen horrible things recently.

"I have good news and bad news," He said softly."The good news is your father survived the operation, but the bad news is he had a poison in his lungs. He was living with it for years now for it to be this bad. We were able to successfully remove it, but um his lungs are considerably weakened."

Gregor was struck. He knew why his father's lungs were in such bad shape, but why hadn't he noticed. _Why now?_ He thought. _Why me, why does any of this happen? _ It took his father getting so sick that he almost died for him to realize that he wasn't happy just sitting there while his family was hurting. He needed to do something, anything, but first he needed to see his father.

______________________________________________________________________________

His father came out in a wheelchair. He was hooked up to some form of tank that Gregor assumed was oxygen. His face was gaunt and pale as the snow on a crisp winter evening. He had two heart monitors hooked up to him.

"Hi family," he rasped."How are you?"

"I'm so sorry," cried Gregor.

"About what son?" his father croaked.

"Its all my fault, if had been worrying more about my family than the underland you would have never gotten sick."

"Nonsense, if you hadn't you would have never found me if that were the case."

"But…"

"No buts Gregor, I'm alive and here and it's all thanks to you. You were the one who rescued me when I was imprisoned, you were the one who followed your sister down, you were the one who found me when I was hurt, and you were the one keeping the family together on so many other occasions," His father finished.

_He doesn't understand,_ thought Gregor. _He thinks that he is the cause for all the family's misfortune, but in reality I am. _Gregor knew in his heart that he needed to help his family more he just didn't know how yet. He was a helpless lonely boy in a big world of misfortune and strife.

**Author's note: Thanks for waiting I couldn't write for a long time and I rushed through this time sorry. Oh and please review, it makes things so much better. =-)**


	3. Walk Out in the Rain, six years ago

**Author's note: I'm sorry these first ones will be shorter.**

**Disclaimer: Good job… you people figured out that I don't own this, it's amazing.**

**Chapter 2: Walk Out In The Rain, Six Years Ago Overland**

"_I'll just walk out in the rain, so the clouds will hide the pain…"-Walk Out in the Rain, Badfinger_

John "Jimmy" Fred Ham walked out of a hospital wing he was in there warming up from his long walk. He had been walking for years, he had no idea the exact number. He was sure he was either ten or eleven, one or the other. He was homeless, but he wasn't always. His parents used him to cover up ten murders, his own parents!

His parents were young, rich, and famous actors and businessmen. They did have business rivals, which they were very ruthless towards. They planted there sons hair at places where the murders took place and paid off witnesses to lie about seeing him. He was quickly labeled a psychopath. His nanny, whom he affectionately called Na-Na, helped him escape but was later taken to prison for aiding in the escape of a psycho.

He met up with a band of traveling carnies that taught him the tricks of the trade. Knife throwing, acrobatics, sword swallowing, and fire eating were all at his disposal. He also learned story-telling, acting, prop-handling, and fencing for when they put on a play or musical. He was very happy at the carnival.

But happiness doesn't last very long. The owner of the carnival, Silver Sackson, got sick and died. He was a knife thrower and treated John as his son, he even gave him the Jaguar Knife. Silver's real son, Elkhorn Silverson, was jealous so that when he became the owner, he kicked John out. John remembered that it was raining and that when he left everyone cried, everyone except Elkhorn.

* * *

John passed a family crying, he wondered why. There was a mother, two daughters, and a boy. The boy made him wonder most, he didn't look scared. He looked tiered, like John did. John felt a connection between them, like they had felt the same type of hardships. _Huh,_ he thought._ It's a funny world isn't it; funny how two people can have such miserable lives and still hang on. _

He left the family so he could explore the town he was in, even though he had already seen most of it. He liked this town better than his old hometown. This was a small community, like the ones he visited in the carnival.

Everywhere people laughed at him, but not here, here he fit. This was a town isolated from society, no cops would chase him here. He still had three hundred dollars left, enough to rent a room for a week or so and still have two hundred dollars left. He also had two fake I.D.s, one said he was George Brian Peter McManus who was 11, and the other Richard Roger Mike Deacon who was 17. So he looked for a motel.

He found a small motel with a bathroom and a ten dollar per night fee. He paid thirty dollars upfront and thanked the bell boy. He went to his room and slept.

* * *

A knock came at his door, he quickly got up to answer.

"Sir, open this door!" came an angry voice.

"Coming!" John said sighing.

When he opened up the door he saw a short stocky man with a butt-chin and a balding top. He was wearing a type of sweater that proudly proclaimed "GO TIGERS!" in big bold letters and sweatpants. _What a fat-ass! _John thought. _God I hope his wife doesn't get squished._

"Excuse me but do you have an I.D.?" Asked the fat man with anger rising in his voice.

"Of course," John said pulling his fake I.D. out. "Here you go."

The man grumbled in reply. Looked at it and left… With the I.D.!

"Wait!"John said. "Thief! Give it back!"

He chased him into a cornfield near the motel. John looked around but could not see the ugly man. What if he never got his I.D. back? John didn't want to think about it.

When he got back there were cops all around the motel. He hid at first but saw they were not near his room. He concluded they were looking for the man or an accomplice of him.

One policeman approached him and asked, while holding a photo, "Have you seen this man?"

"Yes," John replied. "He stole my I.D.,"

This hit the cop and he said, "Then you are Richard Deacon?"

John told him he was and the cop gave the I.D. to John and looked at to John see if he had made a mistake.

"You're 17?" He said.

"Yes I am 17," John replied. "Don't worry about it, I get that a lot."

"Are you a midget?"

"No, just short,"

"Do you have parents?"

"They kicked me out." Then John thought, _It's true, more or less._

"I see," Finished the cop, and with that he walked away.

* * *

John went up to the counter to get his money, he wanted a full refund. He opened the office door and asked the clerk for a refund. John got it after ten minutes of arguing with him. John vowed never to come to this town again unless the need was dire.

"Bye," He yelled at the town when he left. "Screw you!" he said with a rude hand gesture to accompany it. But even as he left the horrid town his mind floated back to the boy he saw in the hospital. His gaze still haunted John.


	4. Love of my Life, Six years ago Underland

**Author's note: Oww…. No time.**

**Disclaimer: Holy crap, I don't own this.**

**Chapter 3: Love of my Life, six years ago underland**

"_I still love you…" Queen, Love of my Life._

Luxa looked out at the lights in the underland wishing Gregor was there, how she missed him! Two years is a long time for no news to come. _Why do I still miss him? _She thought. _In a whole world of eligible people, why is it that I fall in love with the only one who I will never see again?_ She didn't see Ripred approaching.

"Queen Luxa," Said a guard. "Ripred wishes to speak to you."

"Let him in." Luxa said with a sigh.

Ripred had looked very concerned recently, always near Luxa. He sniffed the air before he entered a room, no matter what. Luxa thought he was just paranoid, Ripred was well aware of that.

"Luxa," He said.

"_Queen_ Luxa," Luxa corrected,

"Fine _Queen _Luxa," He sneered as he said "queen". "You have important business with the council tomorrow; I suggest you listen to what I advise,"

"Ripred, I treasure your council but I do not think I need it for this occasion,"

"What you do not understand is that on this occasion you do,"

"Why?"

"They are going to suggest you do something you won't like,"

"How do you know?"

"I heard them,"

"What is it then?"

"They want a war with the spinners,"

"What?!"

"They will try to persuade you by saying that it is a preemptive strike, do not listen and most importantly ask for me to come," Ripred turned and was about to leave.

"Ripred, I must ask you something," Luxa yelled to him.

He stopped, and turned his head.

"Do you think Gregor will ever return?" Luxa said with hope.

"Yes, he will be back," Ripred said with confidence. "If you really love him after all this time, he will be back because he does to." And with that Ripred left thinking, _Love, what a thing!_

Luxa was walking to the meeting when yet again she thought of Gregor. This time she was filled with compassion, because in her heart she knew that he still loved her too. It was just too hard to think otherwise, people are smart like that.

The council was gathered around a small table waiting for their queen, everyone looked worried, none more worried than Vikus. This was not a good sign, Vikus was well know as a peace maker rather than a warrior, a voice of reason.

"Queen Luxa," said Mareth as Luxa entered.

"I know that you are going to ask the answer is no," Luxa said with strength in her voice.

"But Your Highness-"

"She said no!" countered Ripred as he opened the door. "I was able to persuade our prisoner to tell us who he was working for, he said he was alone."

"Surely you do not believe that-"

"HOLD ON," Luxa commanded. "What is going on? Did you all have a military operation going on behind my back?"

"Allow me to explain," stated Ripred. "Two weeks ago I found a spinner near your chambers, he was dressed as their assassins do. I quickly captured him and brought him to the dungeon where I have been questioning him rather forcefully. I did not want to have Regalia to have gone into a rash war without knowing exactly what was going on."

"So for the past two weeks we have constantly been on guard, and you not knowing was essential as the group that tried to kill you might find out that we knew if you knew. This morning I got the assassin to talk, he stuck to the story that he was alone in his attack, then I noticed an insignia."

At this point he held up a piece of cloth, In the middle was a white dot with a red and a blue lion fighting. Then Ripred flipped it upside down to reveal a that the lions looked like a chalice with cloth wrapped around it.

After everyone looked at it Ripred continued, "The insignia was also on some smugglers we caught two years ago right after Gregor left. These smugglers had it into their head that Queen Luxa was always an ill-fit for the crown, they really grew in numbers after Gregor left calling it the Queen's fault. They are very opposed to gnawers and obviously resent the current peace, we have found many of their ranks committing petty crimes and have never found one gnawer or nibbler in them. I have developed a plan to crack down on them, we create a discrimination law, anyone who discriminates against a species will be fined or sent to prison, any one in a group will have that group put under watch for one year."

Luxa was very angry by the actions done behind her back and found the idea of it quite idiotic not to tell her. Although she knew that Ripred's plan would work so she would need to do it.

She said with strength, "Then act on the plan, but know that after today that all actions will be consulted with me now." She was sure that if Gregor was here none of this would have happened. _Come back soon,_ She thought. _I need you, love you._


	5. Dead! four years ago, overland

**Author's note: Fffff…**

**Disclaimer: Jump for joy, this story ain't mine.**

**Chapter 3: Dead!, 4 years ago Overland**

"_The end and if your life won't wait…" My Chemical Romance, Dead!_

_Beep…Beep…beep… BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP!!!_

Gregor heard the sound first, then the doctors. As they rushed to the bedside of a dying person, Gregor yelled and screamed. The assistants held him back but they were too weak, he broke free and rushed to the man's side. Gregor held the man's hand as the person slowly died.

A doctor tried to comfort Gregor, but Gregor wasn't listening. Gregor thought about what had happened, he thought about the last few hours of the person's life.

Gregor had been lifting weights while studying his history book when the first part of such a tragic event happened. While taking a break he looked out his window, two young teens were smoking. They were about sixteen and had an untidy appearance, another striking thing about them were that they had purple mohawks and contacts that made their eyes purple. _That takes me back,_ thought Gregor._ I guess I miss the underland a lot._

Gregor did not see one of them throw a dying match in his garage. That match would change his life forever. Gregor would blame himself for the demise of someone.

The garbage had a small bit of gas and tar on a rag because a mechanic had just come over to inspect their car because it wouldn't move. The car was clogged with tar in one of it's pipes causing it not to be able to move. The mechanic fixed it and threw his rag away, a very flammable rag. But now back to the story.

Gregor did not see the fire until too late. By the time he saw the lawn, it was in flames. His house was going to catch fire with it.

He quickly ran out of his room and yelled, "Fire!"

"What!?" came the surprised answer form his mom already taking notice to get the younger ones out.

"The lawn is on fire!" yelled Gregor.

"Oh my god!" gasped his mother.

"You get everyone out I'll get dad," said Gregor calming down.

"Don't boss me around!" said his mother.

"All right, fine I am just trying to make sure that everyone lives through this experience."

"Fine! Just go get your father!"

Gregor's mother ran out with the littler ones while Gregor ran to his father's room to get him out.

Unfortunately the words had caused the fire to have time to spread. Gregor's rager instincts took over the second he felt the heat. Soon he was fighting his instincts and the fire. He thrashed around in a vain effort to destroy fire that engulfed the entry to his father's room.

He got back to kitchen and got as much water out of the sink as possible. He ran back to his father's room and tossed the water on. The fire did not stop. It had only gone low enough for Gregor to jump over in a very acrobatic manner.

He saw his father near the door and carted him out. When they were in the safety of their back yard Gregor stopped and breathed. He hoped that no one was injured. Yet his hope was in vain.

Within a few minutes an ambulance arrived for someone. It went off as Gregor walked to the hospital.

Gregor stayed in the hospital the whole night. There the nurses and doctors tried to reassure him that everything was O.K., but it wasn't. Someone was dying, in mortal pain.

That person was coughing up blood in the next room, their chance of survival was slim. They would die…soon. There was nothing right with the world, it is all lies.

Now he left the hospital without telling anyone. He avoided all the doctors and patients. He just stood outside and walked home. Why not? What reason did he have to be there? His father was dead.


	6. Yesterday, four years ago, overland

**Author's note: O.K. here we are my triumphant return to writing, after months of long studying I have finally decided to write again. I have been taking a writing class so I have been too busy to write. Again, I am sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I'd like to not leave one here. Yet, if I didn't, I might get arrested. Actually never mind, I am giving credit to the author, Suzaine Collins (I think that is how it is spelled.), and I am not making any profit so I don't really have any case against me. Then again I have no real clue how any of this works Blah, blah, blah, blah…In conclusion Blah, blah, blah…death star...and once when I was three………………………………………Wow sorry about that, anyway here is the story.**

Chapter 4: Yesterday, four years ago Overland

"_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be, there's a shadow hanging over me."- The Beatles, Yesterday._

John Hamm, his name strikes fear into every cop soul. He was believed to be one of the few child serial killers. Now he was on the run from the government, his parents, the mob, and people who were more powerful than all of the above combined.

Yet is he really guilty of these crimes? He believes no, he is sure his parents did it. The truth of course that his parents were lying, but something was missing. His parents were not killers, so then who was sent to do it? How did he do it?

John was walking down a street in a very crowded city, rain was his cover here. He looked around knelt behind a trash can.

Two cops were making their way down the city street. They looked like they were doing their last patrol and were not very alert. As their blurred figures moved into the light, John could see them more clearly.

One was fat and had a large moustache. The other was thin and had a full beard and was almost a foot taller than the other. They were both wearing dark blue uniforms and had guns and tazers proudly displayed on their hips. They also had large black caps on. John wondered why the caps were a different color.

John leaned in to see if he could hear what they were saying after he saw them talking, what he heard would change his life.

The tall officer was the one he heard first, he said, "Did you hear about the recent killings in Turk?"

"No. What happened?" asked the other blankly. They stopped and took cover from the rain under a small balcony near the next building. John inched over so he could hear better.

"The M.O. matches that of a serial killer form the killings in Beverly Hills," the tall cop paused at this and took out a cigarette. He lit it, took a deep breath and continued, "He was last seen there two years ago, when he was taking residence at a broken down motel."

"Spooky," said the fat one with chills running down his back.

"Yeah, I know," the tall one trailed off.

"But!" he said with anger. "Now we have to be on the lookout for this kid again. Here I was thinking that this kid was dead, now in the middle of nowhere he pops out and kills someone he didn't know, but that person has one of the largest houses in town, so he burns that house down. Why did it have to be in the middle of nowhere? And how did that kid survive till now, he was five when he killed those people, now he is seventeen!"

John had been out of the loop for a while now and was starting to have suspicions that twelve or thirteen was not a very accurate age. As he had a vague idea of his actually date of birth and had no idea of what year it was, he did not know how old he really was. Another factor is that he hadn't looked at a single paper since he left the carnival. He really had no idea his age.

"Come on Bert our shift is over," Said the fat one.

"O.K. Ernie, you drive since you're the patrol driver, Ernie," said the man whose name was apparently Bert.

"All right, but only because you are buying lunch tomorrow," said the man whose name was apparently Ernie.

John had learned many things today. One, he wasn't thirteen he was seventeen. Two, he was convicted of another murder. Three, people do not seem to have much creativity with names. Finally four, someone died, and he knew exactly who.

He left for Turk that night, the one year trip to there from Seattle had begun.


	7. Red House, Two years ago, Overland

**Author's Note: Good times…**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, a work comprising of characters, places, or objects used in another's work. As I have given the author credit for the creation of some characters and a few of the places in used in this and am receiving no money for this work, it is legal for me to have this up here. Although, if someone steals the characters I have created or the places I have created and does not give me proper credit, this is illegal as I have a copy write on my work. SO please do not use any of my work without permission. If you want to use a character, place, or idea in this fanfiction please send me a private message and I will be more than happy to let if you credit me. Yes, I do have a very large ego.**

Chapter 5: Red House, Two years ago, Overland

"_There's a red house over yonder…"-Jimi Hendrix, Red House_

The pawns were laid out on the chessboard. Then the rooks, then the knights, then the bishops, and the finally came the queen and king. The opponents look at each other. Neither fits in. They had both made it through impossible odds, and yet here they were now, sitting down, playing chess on a park table.

They are named John Hamm and Gregor, the Warrior. John is wearing his old top hat and a new suit and cape that he recently purchased at an amusement park. He is taller now with a clean shaven face. Gregor is taller to with a scar near his left ear, a reminder of the fire which killed his father.

Five minutes ago Gregor was walking through the park while John was sitting next to an empty chessboard. Gregor saw John and asked why he wasn't playing, to which John replied, "I was waiting."

"For whom?" asked Gregor

"You used proper grammar, that surprises me," John said with a smirk.

_He is avoiding the question, _thought Gregor. So he ased again, this time more forcefully, "For _WHOM?"_

"Myself, the sun, and to a lesser degree you, but does that matter now? Everyone's here," John replied, moving his hand with the words.

Gregor was caught completely off guard, not only was the reply bazaar in every aspect, but it was downright disturbing. _Why does he say me? _Gregor thought. _Who is this guy?_

"Who are you? Why do you say me?" Gregor inquired.

"Why do I say you? Well, that is rather obvious, you seem like the kind of guy I would like to play chess with. As for your second question, play me and I'll tell, you," John's smirk became wider as he said this.

"Fine, but you have to make it quick I have to be somewhere in an hour," Gregor informed John.

"Oh, this is more important than your nonexistent appointment, _Gregor,_" John remarked, he put emphasis on _Gregor_ to yet again shock Gregor.

Gregor was shocked. So he asked rather forcefully, "How do you know my name?"

"Gregor, you are the talk of this town, because apparently, there is nothing better to talk about. They say you are prone to violent outbursts and that you have become a trouble maker since your father died. I am probably the only one left in this town, save your family, teachers, and law enforcement, who will talk to you. Also, I do not believe them," John stated.

"Let's play," Gregor gave in with a gruff voice.

And so the game was set up, the game lasted almost two hours before the final move. Each person had two pieces left, Johns piece was out in the open with only a rook left on the field. Gregor had a queen and his king was well guarded by her.

"Surrender?" Asked Gregor.

"You have a lot to learn," John told Gregor. While saying these words he moved his rook five steps taking the queen.

"Checkmate," Said John.

Gregor was surprised at John's move, and shocked that he lost. Nonetheless, he wanted to find out this man's identity, or at least how he seemed to know Gregor so well. So he decided to bite his lure.

"Who are you?" Gregor asked.

"I am the wind beneath your feet, I am the tutor, the angry and the desperate, and I am the destiny of the world!" John proclaimed.

Gregor was not impressed, so John said, "…Uhh my name is John Hamm, I am a fugitive of the law. I was sortta framed for murder and need somewhere to stay so… umm…do you know anywhere I can stay?"

"You really are insane aren't you?"

"The short answer is yes, but the long one is that years of isolation have made me paranoid, antisocial, and pretty close to insane…"

"Hmm…You could stay at the Malbrook house."

"What's that?"

"An old house that is under the protection of sites of historical significance, but nobody goes in because it is falling apart and they are convinced it's haunted."

"Cool…cool, thanks for your help."

So Pete Hamm went to the Malbrook house to hole up and await the coming storm…


End file.
